If Its Worth Saving Me
by itachiluv89
Summary: She was destructive and didn't think she could be worth anyone's time. But to Dino she was the best thing in his life. When push comes to shove can Dino save this woman from herself or will she bring him crashing down with her. DXOC
1. Chapter 1

If It's Worth Saving Me

**Author Note: Okay so before you all try to kill me, yes I deleted everything. But for a good cause, I have begun to rewrite my stories and soon I will post the newer versions of my stories for Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Madara Uchiha, and Hibari Kyoya.****  
**

**Anyways this story is my attempt at a Dino fic. I have looked everywhere and just can't seem to find a story that I like or can keep my interest. Now I'm not saying they're all bad if I keep looking I could find a good one. But enough about that onto what this story is about.**

**Summary: She was destructive and didn't think she could be worth anyone's time. But to Dino she was the best thing in his life. When push comes to shove can Dino save this woman from herself or will she bring him crashing down with her. DXOC**

It happened again, I told myself I wouldn't do this anymore. But here I was laying in his bed, wearing his shirt. I guess you're wondering who I am, well I'll tell you. My name is Sloan Amoretti, and I have a few problems, they mostly involve drinking and ending up in the same bed as my childhood friend. Who just so happens to be Dino Cavallone, boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia. I know this is someone I should stay away from, but I just can't. He's so damn addicting, almost more so then the drinking. It could be the hot sex that kept me coming back to him. But then again it could be the fact that he was in every sense of the word beautiful. Either way he was just another bad habit that I couldn't break or didn't want to.

Now that I was fully awake I attempted to get out of bed without waking him up. No such luck, I should have known it wouldn't be easy sneaking out with him still in the room. Normally Dino was in the shower when I got up. But it had been a while since the last time I'd come to him. The blonde man had lasted more rounds then I was prepared for. If last night had tired me out, I'm sure it completely wasted him. I felt his rough hand run along my thigh as I half sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.

"Home," I answered as I sat all the way up.

"Why can't you just stay here with me?"

I turned back to look at him, he had rolled over on to his back. The early morning sun gleamed on his well chiseled chest, and I could clearly see the light scratch marks I'd made with my nails.

"How tempting!" I told him.

And it was very tempting to turn around and climb on top of him. Showing that I was ready to go again. But instead I turned my back to him and almost made it to stand up. When I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down to the bed.

"Dino!" I exclaimed at him.

"Stay here with me!" He said seductively.

Before I could say anything he was already unbuttoning my shirt. I felt something hard poking at my lower regions. This man was reading my mind. I could stay here with him. He had offered multiple times for me to make this my home and have a steady life with him. But I never took him up on it. Dino had enough to deal with then to worry about me and my problems. I was self-destructive, in the past ten years I had been in and out of hospitals for self-harm and drug abuse. Never once did Dino leave my side, no matter how hard I pushed him away or how far I ran. He always found me when I was at my worst time. Caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized I was now on my back staring up at Dino.

"I really need to go."

"I know, but I'm not letting you out my sight just yet."

"Are you going to hold me hostage now?"

"Yes."

"I should've known the Mafia would change you."

"I haven't changed, I promise."

He rubbed his head against my neck like a child would.

"Stop that."

"Not until you agree to stay."

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Good,"

He pressed his lips to mine, the kiss was intoxicating. And it caused us to stay in his bed a few hours longer.

The next morning Dino left for Japan, said he would be gone for about two weeks. He asked me to meet him at the airport when he got back. I refused at first but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The man even insisted on sending one of his guys to pick me up and take me to him.

I entered my apartment and instantly realized the size difference between my home and Dino's. My small flat could not compare to his mansion. But anyways I was back home and it was almost time for me to go to work. The good thing about being a photographer was that i basically made my own hours. Today I had a shoot with one of Italy's most spoiled models, Luciana Rossi. I could not stand the woman at all, but she paid good money for my work. And had even bought some of my more pricey pieces. In this one shoot I'll be able to pay rent for two maybe three months. Now I'm not a famous photographer or anything like that, but I have caught the eye of a few locals who kept coming back mostly because I provided a smaller and more private setting and I wasn't as expensive as any other photographer they would work with. I had the pleasure of being introduced to Luciana through Dino, I went to one of his fancy parties and accidently bumped into her. She almost had me thrown out of the party but like always Dino came to save me and told her I was his date for the evening. I felt awkward standing between them as they talked about me. Once Dino told her I was a photographer she insisted I show her my work. Since then whenever she was in town I took care of all her shoots, she even sent some of her model friends to me for work as well.

Now dressed in a clean pair of skinny jeans my flats and a V-neck shirt I grabbed my gear and headed to the studio. Most photographers would meet the model at the photo sight. But Luciana liked to meet at my studio to discuss how the shoot was going to go. Then she would have someone pack all my gear into her fancy limo and we would drive to the sight together. I pulled into the parking lot of my studio in my Mercedes and looked around. No limo in sight just yet which was great, I could set up things before she got here. Luciana had her outfits sent over to my studio so we could go through and pick out the best ones for her. She wanted to do something that resembled a Romeo and Juliet scene. So there was a lot of thought put in to this shoot, I had one of the old castles rented out for the day, which I paid with the first half of my payment from this shoot.

After I had everything sent up I sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop to look at my emails. Sometimes she would be late and email was the easiest way for us to communicate. There was nothing from her but I already had something from Dino, the man just left and he was already emailing me. I was reluctant to open it but did anyways. Thankfully it was short, he said that whatever the problem was it had already been solved and he would be back in two days. One of his men Benji would be at my apartment to pick me up around noon when his plane landed. After that the email just got ridiculous and he started babbling like a love struck girl. I didn't bother emailing him back for two reasons, 1) it would encourage him to email back and 2) Luciana was here so it was time to work.

I truly wish that just once Luciana would not make so many changes to the setting. We spent two hours just discussing what the photo shot was about. The woman insisted that I was given the wrong information and that we would have to start from the beginning all over again. Needless to say the photo shot its self went very well she and I were both pleased with how the pictures came out. At the end of the day I re-entered my small home with take-out, I was feeling too lazy to cook any actual food. That's the best part about being alone I don't have to worry about what I'm going to make for dinner. I sat on my couch with my food and turned my TV onto Orphan Black. The second season had just started and man was it getting good. So into my show I didn't realize my phone was going off, it wasn't until my show was over that I heard it sound for a text message. I looked over and picked up my phone to see who it was, and I'll give you one guess who it could've been. Yup you got it right Dino.

_"Hey I called why you didn't answer. Are you mad at me? What did I do wrong? Please don't be mad. :("_

My goodness was this man such a child sometimes. I mean he does know I have a life when I'm not with him. I texted him back before he could blow up my phone again.

_"I'm not mad with you, I was just watching my show and didn't know my phone was ringing."_

Five seconds later he texted back.

_"Oh that's good, I don't think I could handle you being mad at me. So how was your day?"_

Great now he wants me to text with him, and I can't ignore him like I did earlier because I would have to turn off my phone.

_"It was good I had a photo shot today and it lasted forever but was well worth the time and money."_

_ "I'm glad. So guess what?"_

Oh no I really hate when he plays this game.

_"What?"_

_ "Turns out I can come back tomorrow. Isn't that great."_

_ "Sure."_

_ "Awesome I knew you would be excited. So Benji will pick you up at about two, and make sure you pack plenty of cloths and a bikini. Even if you don't pack enough this gives me a reason to buy you new things."_

_ "I still have to work you idiot."_

_ "Oh don't worry about that, I already took care of all your clients. I just told them I was taking you away so we could have some us time."_

_ "There is no us, and how long will this stupid trip last."_

_ "Uh, I don't know a week, maybe two. Oh how about a month."_

_ "I can't be gone for a month I still have to find a way to pay rent."_

_ "Well if you would just move in with me you wouldn't have to worry about it. Anyways I've already got it covered. I just had a very polite conversation with your landlord."_

_ "Did you threaten him?"_

_ "No, what would make you say that?"_

_ "Because you've done it before. But I do see the appeal in going away for a little bit. I can use that time to work as well."_

_ "See I knew you would come around. Well goodnight Love see you soon. :)"_

_ "Goodnight,"_

I went to bed after I got my stuff packed for this insane trip Dino had planned. I can't believe he did this, the man acts like I belong to him and he can play with me whenever he wants. I mean don't get me wrong I have real feelings for him but I like being my own person have not having to be responsible for someone else. I'm just barely getting myself straight and on the path I want to take. But when it comes to Dino all thoughts of just myself go out the window. I have to think about him as well the man is very clumsy. Sometimes I think that maybe I should just up and leave never look back. I would isolate myself from the world, Dino would never be able to find me. I don't need someone trying to take care of me in the last five years I've done very well on my own. Dino tries to walk into my life and take control I know he has good intentions but I don't need the help. He needs to understand that I am an independent person I enjoy his company but I enjoy my loneliness more.

When I finally laid in my bed I realized that I wasn't even tired, but I knew I had to get some kind of sleep before tomorrow. You just never know what Dino will have planned. He could be very unpredictable at times. Before falling asleep I looked over the photos from my shot. They were truly beautiful I was sure Luciana was going to love them. After I finish putting the end touches to these pictures I would email them to her and wait for approval to put in an order and have them printed in different sizes. My sleep was dreamless like always. And a part of me was excited about this trip while the other part was still scream to turn tail and run away from the only man I felt safe with.


	2. Chapter 2

If it's worth Saving Me

_AN: So I know it's been a while since I updated but I have a good reason for that. You see back in June I hurt my hand/arm when I was trying to close the back door to my house it has glass panels and my hand went straight through it. Keep in mind this house was built in the 70's and it still has all the original doors. Anyways I had twelve stitches put in and I've just barely gained enough function of my hand to type without pain from moving it. Needless to say this chapter is longer overdue so I do hope you all enjoy it. –itachiluv18 _

I sat in the town car silently the whole way to the airport, still brooding over the fact that I let Dino convince me to go with him. Finally the private plane came into view, and while Benji got my lugged from the trunk and transported them to the plane I continued to sit in the car. I heard a knock on the window then the car door opened.

"Miss Amoretti it's time to board the plane."

With a sigh I started moving out of the car and came into the sun light, my hair was lose and I felt the gentle breeze run through it. Time to face the idiot who thinks he can run my life. I was just happy he wasn't standing at the entrance making a fool out of himself. I entered the plane only to find that Dino was on his laptop typing away. I sat in one of the well cushioned chairs next to him.

"So what are you doing?"

"Just a little last minute paper work I'll be done soon."

"Okay,"

I took off my glasses and got comfortable while the plane began to take off. It took Dino all of fifteen minutes to finish his work. I was about to get up and move around the plane when he pulled me into his lap. He held me in a possessive embrace.

"You smell nice,"

"It's called taking a shower; you should try it sometime."

"Maybe we can try it together."

"Look Dino I didn't agree to come on this trip just so you can be all lovey dovey with me. I do intended to get some work in."

"Move in with me."

I looked him straight in the face.

"No,"

"It should hurt when you turn me down, but you are just so beautiful that it makes me want to ask you again."

"You're such a weirdo."

He was going to say something but I stopped him by kissing him. I tried to resist and hold in my want to kiss him but I just couldn't. I'd be lying to myself if I said he wasn't irresistible in every way. Dino wasted no time in kissing me back and his hold became tighter as if he thought I was going to run from him like I always do.

'Maybe I'll play the happy couple with him for this trip.'

Went spent the plane ride to Sicily in each other's arms and it was nice not to think of anything else but this moment.

"So are you ready for fun in the sun my Dear?"

"No not really."

"Well too bad because we are going to have so much fun. Starting now I had lunch reservations set up for us. I knew that if I was hungry when we landed you would be too, so first thing we do is go and eat. Don't worry about our luggage it will be taken to the house while we get some food."

"You have this all planed out don't you."

"Yeah pretty much, come on let's go."

We got up and exited the plane. The two of us got into one car while our luggage was put into another. Dino insisted on holding my hand the whole time and I know I should have protested against his actions but I just couldn't. I felt that the more I am around him the more I want this relationship to be real, to work out. It made me want to change the fact that I just wanted to run away from the safety and security that he had to offer. But I knew that once this trip was over I would run again. I wasn't sure how long I would try to run or how far I would go. The only thing I did know was that Dino would try to follow me, convince me to stay. If I were to stay with him that would mean I would have to change my ways. There would be no more late nights of partying or drinking. No going home with strange men and trying to leave before they woke up. He would want to get married and I would be turned into the proper mafia boss wife.

"Sloan,"

His voice knocked me out of my thoughts, I turned to look at him. A bright smile on his face one I could never get enough of. We sat on opposite sides of the back seat, from my spot I got a full view of him. He was taller than me but it wasn't drastic, I was one of seven kids and they were all tall even my two younger brothers were taller than me. He had long legs and big arms but not too big to for his body. His face was well defined the structure was perfect and ideal for a model. Then there was his hair, it looked like the sun and that just added to the brightness of his personality. All these things I loved about him and wouldn't change at all.

"Are you okay, it kind of looked like you were having a glaring match with the window."

"It's nothing just thinking about what crazy things you have planned for this trip."

He laughed then grabbed a hold of my hand. I scooted closer to him and enter locked our arms together. For the moment I would live for the now and not think about the later. I don't want thoughts of leaving when this is over to run through my head. I want to enjoy as much as possible.

Lunch was amazing, it was as if I had never had Italian food my whole life, like this was the first time tasting such food. Afterwards we went to the house we would stay in. it was beautiful like a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. When we got into the house I let go of Dino's hand, he made no objection to my action and let me go on to explore the house to my heart's content.

The kitchen was the first I went into and it took up the whole back half of the lower level. Just outside the double doors I could see the water. It was clear and certainly inviting. Moving on from the kitchen I walked into a small study that was already furbished with a huge desk and a desktop that had two screens to it.

'I guess he intends to get some work done too.'

I made my way back to the living room where Dino was waiting for me.

"Come on the view is better from the second floor."

He extended his hand to me and I gladly accepted. He lead me up the stairs and to what I assumed would be the bed room we were staying. It was beautiful, a soft green color on the walls. Dino continued walking through the room to a balcony just outside. The man beside me was right this view was something I had only dreamed about.

"It's beautiful."

Dino wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close his face was next to mine.

"I knew you would like it."

He said as he kissed my neck and trailed them up my chin causing me to turn my head towards him and our lips met. A kiss it always starts with a kiss, no matter how hard I try not to give in I still do. I knew the kiss would escalate into something more but I don't mind. Sex was one of the things that made our relationship what it is. It's what kept me coming back, but also what made me run away.

"Dino stop,"

I said between heavy breaths.

"Your voice says to stop but your body doesn't."

He was right I had already started unbuttoning his jeans. I clashed my lips with his again and pushed him back into the room. The backs of his legs hit the bed and he sat on it. I stayed standing and put my hands and the sides of his face. Dino's hands stayed on my waist and moved lower to my legs. He pulled me closer and I sat on his lap not breaking the kiss.

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Honey when it comes to you I lose all control."

I kissed him again running my hands through his hair. He started lifting up my shirt and seconds later it was over my head and on the floor. I could feel the warm breeze from outside on my back. Dino's hands went up and down my back and even though it wasn't cold, that simple touch sent shivers down my spine.

"I want more,"

I said into our kiss, Dino quickly switched our positions so I now laid on the bed. He stood up and took off his shirt then removed his jeans. I started undoing my own but he stopped me.

"Let me do it."

His hands went to work on undoing my jeans while his lips trailed kisses along my stomach. I heard the zipper go down and he tugged them off. I was in just me bra and panties now while he was in his boxers, I moved up more onto the bed and Dino followed.

"You better make this worth it."

He came down close to my face and said.

"When I'm done you won't be able to walk."

A few hours later and true to his word I laid in the bed my legs feeling like Jell-O and a throbbing between them. It didn't hurt but I knew it would be a little while before it went away. Dino was laying next to me and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I turned to face him and kissed his chin. He 'hmmed' and kissed my forehead.

"You're not asleep?"

He asked, instead of saying something I crawled on top of him and positioned myself to where I wanted to be to make a point.

"Let's go again."

I felt Dino thrust into me, clearly he was ready to go again. His hands were tight around my hips as I moved up and down on him. He kept up with my pace so we moved in sync with each other. I moaned softly and through my head back as he brought me down harder on to his body. He sat up and brought my face to his for a kiss, he put me back down on my back and thrust into to me. Slow and deep it was nearly throwing me over the edge, his thrust became harder and I started to reach my end faster than normal. By now he was laying on top of me. His lips on my neck and our hands entwined together. It was amazing.

"Di-Dino, faster."

He let go of my hands and put his on either side of my head, we locked eye as he started going faster. I reached up and put my hands on his back to hold him closer. Faster and faster came his thrust and I knew I'd reach my climax very soon. The sex started getting more intense and I could feel it I reached my end. Just as I was coming Dino was as well, a few more hard thrust and he started to slow down again. We rode out the last bit of ecstasy we felt together. When I thought we were done my body began to relax.

"I'm not done yet, Sloan. I can keep going till the sun comes up again."

"I'd like to see you try, Bucking Horse."

"I'll show you the reason why I'm called that."

"Than fucking do it already."

He slammed into me really hard and caused me to be in both pain and pleasure.

"Little girls who talk like that get punished."

Dino pulled out of and flipped me over, he thrust back into me from behind with the same force as before. It felt so good to have him inside me, and I nearly couldn't take it anymore. As much as I wanted him to stop making me feel this way I also wanted him to keep going. I was in pure bliss as we came together again and again. It wasn't till the sun was already up did we finally stop, we laid in each other's arms dripping in sweat and breathing heavy.

"You know I honestly wasn't sure I would last till the sun came up."

Dino confessed with a small laugh, I gave a laugh too. At the moment we were happy and I loved it. But I also felt guilty about the thoughts I had. I would go along with playing the happy loving couple while we were on this trip but afterwards I still wanted to run. Every time things got good between us something had to go wrong. We'd go back home and get into some kind of argument and that would be it. I would leave and not see him for another three to six months maybe even a year.

"I love you Sloan, and I know it's not easy for you to stay in one spot for long. But don't run from me this time. If you stay with me and really be with me I won't make you change the way you are. I know there are certain expectations about who I'm with but I would give it all up just to keep you by my side forever."

I didn't know what to tell him so I pretended to be asleep already. What could I say to that, it was like he read my mind and knew what I was planning when this was over? And then saying he'd give up the Mafia just for me. All those people that depended on him, he would leave them. I couldn't make him do that, I can't let him give up the life he loves so much. I gave up pretending to be asleep.

"Dino don't do that. Don't abandon all those people who depend on you just for me. For now I'll stay with you so don't worry about me leaving. But I can't guaranty this will last, we both know that something will go wrong sooner or later."

"I know, I was just hoping we could make it work this time. I'm willing to try if you are."

"Okay I'll try this time."

He was content with my answer and held me closer to him. We fell asleep and stayed that way until the afternoon came and we got hungry. I want this to work and I was determined to make it work. It was time to settle down, the only thing I was scared of was the fact that at some point Dino would need an heir. And because of the things I had done to my body there was a very high chance I would not be able to give him children. That was another reason why I kept leaving I wanted him to forget about me and find someone who could give him what he wanted. Not me, someone who could attempt but would ultimately fail in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

If it's worth Saving Me

It had been a week since we arrived in Sicily and at the moment I was in the back by the lake taking pictures while Dino was holed up inside working. So far things were going great, like today it started off quite nicely. After Dino was done working, which should be soon, we were going to go into town and walk around the market area to look at all the shops that are there. Once I was content with the shots I had gotten I went back inside to change my clothes. I passed by the office to see Dino on the phone having a very intent conversation with the person on the other side of that phone. I made my way up the stairs to the bedroom we were sharing and into the beautiful closet that was just for me. I pulled out a flowing sun dress it was white with multi-colored flowers that covered the bottom. I reached for my big yellow floppy hat.

I throw the hat and dress on the bed and searched for my flat shoes. For a moment I thought I hadn't brought them with me but after moving a few things I finally found them. Now that I had pulled out my outfit I set out to take a shower. Half way through my shower I heard the bathroom door open and knew it was Dino. He stepped into the enormous shower with me. I felt his hands take a hold of my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Are you done working?"

I asked him, he nuzzled his head into the side of my neck.

"Yeah, sorry it took longer than I thought it would."

"That's fine. I was able to get some really good shots of the water and trees around the area."

"Oh well that's good."

Dino pressed himself even closer to me.

"You seriously want to do this now?"

"Why not, I mean we're both already undressed."

We spent an hour longer in the shower then I had wanted. But when we were both dressed our outfits almost matched. He went down stairs first while I finished putting my shoes on then my hat. I walked outside to find Dino standing by the open car door waiting for me.

"Are you ready?"

"I was ready an hour ago but someone thought it would be nice to take longer."

"What can I say I had an urge to be close to you?"

"Oh I'm so sure that's what it was."

I got into the back of the car and Dino followed after me.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

He said while closing the door behind him.

"I didn't say that. I just said that I was just about ready when you had other plans in mind to take longer."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so tempting."

He kissed me on the check as the car took off. The drive wasn't long despite being so far from everyone else. Dino had Romario and his men walk a bit away from us so I wouldn't feel as crowed as we shopped through the stores. I really don't like anything that has to do with the Mafia, but I knew that Dino's men had to be around no matter what. We walked in and out of a few shops without buying anything that was until I came across a really cute clothes shop. I walked in to take a look around. It seemed to have clothes for men and women of all ages. I found a rack that had some beautiful sun dresses so I stopped to look through them. As I was doing this Dino looked around the store as well.

"Oh look Sloan,"

He came up beside me to show me what he found.

"Isn't this just the cutest outfit for a baby?"

"Why are you looking at baby clothes?"

"Because we are going to have one."

"No we are not."

I turned away from him to keep looking at the dresses. I didn't have to look back to know he was making a pouting face.

"But that's the whole reason why I brought you all the way out here."

I scrunched my face up into a scowl.

"Are you telling me, that the real reason why you brought me away from my work was to get me pregnant?"

"Yes, but also too so we can spend time together. I never know when I'm going to see you. So I thought that if I got you away for a while and get you pregnant, you would have no choice but to move in with me so we can raise our family together."

He had a goofy smile on his face, and I almost couldn't be mad at him. 'Almost' was the key word here.

"I can't believe this."

I moved away from the rack and started walking out the store. By the time I had made it outside Dino already had a hold of my arm.

"Sloan wait."

"No I am going home. This is so stupid Dino, I am not going to keep playing these dumb family mafia games with you. I do not want kids, how many times do I have to say that until it gets through to you."

"Sloan,"

I pulled away from him and made it into the car. Dino got into the car as well and we left, he didn't say anything the whole way back to the house. And for that I was great full, I really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. Once we arrived at the house I jumped out of the car and went up to our room so I can pack my things and leave.

"Sloan wait, don't do this. Don't just up and leave again."

"I am so mad at you Dino. How could you do this? Why would you do this?"

"Because I love you."

I scoffed at him.

"Look I know that having kids is still a sore subject for us because of what happened the last time. But Sloan that was years ago, things are different now. Your body is stronger now, it'll work this time baby. I'll get the best doctors money can buy. And they can monitor your health and the baby's heath. We won't lose our baby this time around, I promise."

"No Dino you just don't get it. I can't take care of a baby if I can barely take care of myself."

By now I was crying and my knees were about to give out. If Dino wasn't holding onto me I was sure I would have slumped down to the ground. He pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I know you're still hurting from what happened, but I'm hurting too. And when you left, when you just ran away from me I felt like my whole world had ended. I didn't know what to do with myself."

"If you truly love me Dino then just let me go. Let me leave so you can find someone who you can marry and have kids with. Someone who is better suited for this lifestyle you have."

"You really think anyone else can make me happy? No that would never happen, you're the only one for me. All the other women I have been with weren't enough to fill the void in my heart. The void that can only be filled when I am with you."

"I can't have kids Dino, I can't give you what you want."

"I think you can. I don't care what those doctors say, I believe in miracles and I am very positive we will be able to have kids. If not now than in the future I know it will happen. So stay with me stay here."

"I love you Dino and because of that I will stay the night but I'm leaving in the morning. And there is nothing you can do to make me stay any longer."

"I will take what I can get when it comes to you my only one."

He kissed me sweetly on the lips but it soon turned into to something more. Something he nor I could ever hope to explain in words alone. Our actions were loud enough to speak on their own. We stayed in that room the rest of the night making love to each other it was nothing like all the other times. Before it was just raw unchecked emotions that drove us, but this time it was so much more passionate. When the sun came up the next day I left, I didn't turn back to see hi watch me. Because I knew if I did I wouldn't have the strength to leave.

_Okay so I know it has been a long while since I update this story but I had writers block and I wasn't even sure on where I was going with this one. But fear not I have found my way back and will continue on with it. I know what I'm doing now, so here's to hoping you all like it I know this is a short chapter but it's almost 2 in the morning here in Texas and I need to get some sort of sleep before I get up at about 6 to go bike riding with my sister. Not having a job anymore makes it easier to spend time with my family and do things I wasn't able to before. So reviews are awesome if not for this story but for one of my others. -Itachiluv89_


	4. Chapter 4

**If Its Worth Saving Me**

When I arrived back at home I went straight to my small apartment. I stayed there for two weeks without leaving or answering any of my phone calls. Most of which came from Dino, others from some of my clients. After the minor shut down I went to my laptop to check my emails. Again most of them were from Dino, so I deleted everyone without opening them. The first real email I had was from a modeling agent who was looking for a new photographer. I took a moment to think about it before replying with my answer. This was just what I needed an escape, a new train of thought to keep me occupied. Looking through the rest of my emails I found an invitation to a club opening that was tonight.

'What perfect timing this was?' I thought to myself.

I walked to my closet and found the perfect dress. It was straight lined and short with thick straps, black and full of sequence. Now I just had to dig through my shoes to find the right pair. About an hour later I found them, black strappy pumps that would match my dress nicely. I went back to my laptop so I could send a copy of the email to my phone as a text message. I quickly jumped in the shower, once I was done I blow dried and straightened out my hair. I slid on my dress and realized it was slightly snugger than the last time I wore it.

'Must be because I haven't worked out in a few days.'

I didn't pay much mind to the way my dress fit because I looked good in it anyways. I made reservations to have a taxi come pick me up. Assuming I would be drinking tonight it was best to be on the safe side rather than to end up wrapped around a tree if I lost control. As I finished putting on my make-up the buzzer to my door rang, that meant my taxi was here. Grabbing my purse and keys I walked out my door. Inside the taxi I gave the drive the address to the club he turned on his meter and we left.

The night went on and it was close to one in the morning when I noticed him across the room.

'Dino,'

My heart stopped for just a moment, but I looked away. He was here and with someone else, it's not like that really mattered. I had danced with a few guys here one of which I was planning to take home with me. Rodrigo I think was his name came back with our drinks, I took mine from him and chugged it down.

"Let's get out of here."

I said over the music.

"Sure thing baby."

'Ugh, I hate when guys do that.'

He finished his drink and I took his hand so we could leave. But as luck would have it Dino and I caught each other's eyes, I saw him move away from the woman he was with.

'Damn it I don't want to talk to him right now.'

I walked fast and we made it outside where a few taxis were already waiting for people leaving the club. Very quickly I got into one and Rodrigo followed me. I gave the drive my address and asked him to be quick about it. When I turned back to look at the club I saw Dino walk out no doubt he was looking for me. I knew I would receive a few text messages from him later. But I didn't care, I had a pretty hot piece of meat sitting next to me and when we got to my place I wasted no time in removing his clothes and mine.

The next morning when I got up I had to run to the bathroom. I throw up a few times before I got up to get clean.

'Must have drank more than I thought.'

I went back to my room and noticed the Rodrigo was gone but he left a note.

"_**I had a great time last night. Maybe I'll see you at the club again sometime soon."**_

'Yeah that wasn't going to happen.'

Looking at my phone I noticed that there were no text messages or missed calls. I went back to the bathroom and took another shower to wash off the night before. I would go back to the club but it wasn't to see that guy again. I liked the music and the drinks weren't too bad either.

A week later I found myself standing on a beach with well-toned and perfectly in shape models, who's breast were so fake it was obscene. But it was a job that was paying very well, I mean this agency even provided a crew for me. All I had to do was bring myself and camera equipment. I still didn't feel good in the morning and with being near the ocean water that smelled like fish it so didn't help any. Though I would admit it wasn't as bad as when I woke up the night after I went out. I blamed the feeling on nerves and stress to perform my new job just right. My clothes didn't fit properly either and I blamed that on nerves and stress as well.

We took a small break and I made my way to one of the shops to use their bathroom. Again I throw up, that smell out there was really getting to me.

'I'm going to have to go see a doctor soon if this didn't stop.'

When I exited the stall I saw one of the models had also gone to the bathroom she turned to me with a concerned look.

"You not feeling well dear."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine to finish the shot."

She put her hand to my forehead to check for a fever.

"Well you don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure you're not just pregnant?"

She asked, I gave her a face between shocked and perplexed about what she just said.

"What? There's no way I'm pregnant, this is just probable from nerves and stress."

"Well I guess you would know your body better than anyone else. I'm just trying to speak from experience, I do have three beautiful children of my own."

The woman turned away and left, I followed shortly behind her. The photo shot continued on with no other interruptions.

"So I'll edit these and dress them up for you. The photos should be ready by the end of the week. I can email them to you if you like?"

"That would be great. And thank you again Miss Amoretti, I truly appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's no problem let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

"I sure will, I hope to hear from you soon and see how these photos came out. Half of your pay will be in your account by tomorrow morning, and you will receive the other half once I have the pictures."

I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed home. Once I was there I took a moment to call my doctor, telling her that I hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of weeks. She was able to get me in for an appointment tomorrow afternoon. I went to my kitchen to find something to eat for dinner, but as always there was nothing there.

'Looks like its take-out again.'

I closed the fridge and went to order some food. The words that the model had said to me was still running in my head.

"_**Are you sure you're not just pregnant."**_

I shook my head of the thought.

'There was no way I was pregnant. I was taking my birth control the whole time I was with Dino.'

But when I really thought about it I couldn't remember taking it. To be honest I hadn't taken it in a while. I went to my travel bag to look through it and inside I found the bag I put all my toiletries in. There was no birth control inside which meant I hadn't taken it while with Dino.

"Fuck,"

I said to myself.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. This cannot be happening."

Tomorrow afternoon couldn't have come any faster for me. I sat anxiously in the waiting room of my doctor's office.

"Sloan Amoretti,"

The nurse called my name and I got up to follow her behind the door.

"Okay so first I will get your weight and height."

I stepped on the scale and noticed I had gained like seven pounds. I stepped back off so she could get my height then put my shoes back on.

'Fuck my life.'

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

She said and left me alone in the small examine room. About ten minutes passed before my doctor came in.

"Hello Sloan, I was quite surprised to have received a call from you yesterday."

"Yeah sorry about that it was kind of an emergency."

"I would assume so, and I'm pretty sure I can tell you exactly what's going on just from what you said on the phone. But just to be for sure I'm going to perform an ultra sound to see if what I'm thinking is true."

'Please don't let it be. I can't deal with this right now.'

"Lay back on the bed and lift you shirt for me."

I did as told and she put a cold gel on my stomach the screen came up to show nothing but she continued to move the wand around. I prayed silently that she wouldn't find anything and this was just a stomach bug going around. I wasn't watching the screen anymore when she turned to talk to me.

"Sloan, when was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Um about a week ago."

'On no don't tell me that guy did this.'

"What about before that?"

"Like a month maybe,"

"Well my dear I hope you believe in miracles because you look too be about a month in a half pregnant."

'No, no this was some sick joke there was absolutely no way I could be.'

"That's impossible, this would mean that."

"You're going to be a mother, honey. So get cleaned up and we can set up your next appointment so we can keep a good eye on this baby."

At her uttering those words I started crying. I couldn't be pregnant, I couldn't be a mother. While thinking about it this meant that the baby was Dino's. And I would have to tell him sooner or later. But we weren't even talking to each other right now. What was I going to do?

"I know this must be very scary for you Sloan, because of the complications you've had in the past. But look on the bright side God is giving you a second chance to start a family. I know that handsome blonde man will be very happy, I'm surprised he didn't come with you, you are still together right?"

"Yes, uh no I don't really know anymore. But I just didn't think this would happen. I really haven't talked to him lately."

"I see, the baby is his am I correct."

"Yes that I do know."

My crying had stopped and I sat up to get off of the table. We walked back to her office where she handed me a picture of my baby and set up my next appointment. I left the office and headed back home, she wanted to see me once a week just to be on the safe side. I thought about how I was going to tell Dino or if I should tell him at all. As a Mafia boss I was sure it was frowned upon to have a bastard child. No he didn't need this kind of drama in his life, maybe in the future if the child asked about him I would tell him. But for now I would keep it to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**If Its Worth Saving Me**

Two months had passed since that first appointment. I was about three months along now and surprisingly showing more than I should be. I assumed it was because I ate too much, I continued with my weekly appointments and so far everything was fine. I was on my way to my appointment when I felt a weird movement on the right side of my stomach. I placed my hand in that area but felt nothing more.

'That's odd the baby never moves to this side around this time of day.'

I brushed off the feeling as I sat down in one of the chairs that I felt were becoming too small for me to sit it. My doctor told me that wasn't true and to stop worrying about it. As I waited for my name to be called I was messaging with the owner of the agency that had sought out my services when this had all started. They were having a photo shot out in Japan and she very much wanted me to be there. I unfortunately had to decline, I explained to her that my doctor didn't want me traveling to for from her. She was a bit up set but understood. I recommended a photographer that I knew would be able to do just as good a job as I would have. Layla, the owner of the agency was pleased with that and said she would like to still stay in touch with me so I can to the more local shots for her. I said that would be good for me, as we ended our conversation I was called in for my appointment.

"Hello Sloan, how have you been?"

"Good, but on my way here I felt movement on my right side. I thought it was odd because the baby is almost never on that side."

"Well the little one is probable just exploring its area more now."

"I guess,"

"Okay let's get this started shall we."

The screen came to life and I saw my baby.

'There you are perfect as always. With your one head two little feet and three hands. Wait what?'

"Why does my baby have three hands?"

"Oh would you look at that."

She said so easily, my doctor moved the wand around to my right side and I saw it. Another baby, there was another baby in my stomach.

"How is this even possible?"

"He must have been hiding behind the first baby. But now we can see him clearly. Congratulations dear you're having twins."

"Oh God no,"

I whispered to myself. I started to feel bad, not sick bad and I couldn't really explain how I felt or what kind of bad it was. The tears started flowing again, I was way too emotional for this. One baby I could handle, but two I don't think I can do that on my own. Or at all for that matter this was too much too fast. I felt like I needed to get out of there and do something.

"Can I be alone for a moment?"

"Sure come out when you're ready and someone will take you to my office. I'll have a picture printed out for you."

She left the room but the door was still a crack open. What am I going to do I can't take care of two babies on my own. No I just can't do this, I started to realize what this feeling was. It was the need for a release for an outlet. Of course I wouldn't know it at first, it had been so long since I'd had this feeling. Before I could even process what I was doing I felt the sharp sting of something running along my wrist.

"I'm so sorry,"

I heard myself say before I did the same to the other wrist. I watched the blood hit the floor for a moment or two before I collapsed to the ground. I knocked over the small table that was beside me and it made a lot of noise. This caused someone to run into the room, I don't remember much of what happened after that just people screaming my name.

I opened my eyes to a bright light over me, I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. There were machines everywhere around me and this weird thing on my belly. When I looked to my wrist my previous actions came flooding back to me.

'Oh no, what have I done.'

Outside I could see it was night time, how long had I been here. I heard voices outside my room, the door wasn't all the way closed.

'What is it with people and not closing the damn door?'

One of the voices I didn't recognize but when I heard the other I know exactly who that was. He was here, they had called him. Of course he was my only emergency contact, my family didn't want much to do with me. After I turned eighteen and left for good they didn't try looking for me anymore.

"Mr. Cavallone she is going to need constant watch, do you understand that."

"Of course I know that. When can I take her home?"

"I don't think you understand fully the extent of what she did. She and those babies could have all died."

"Look I have been through this with her more times that any of you doctors can count on two hands. I know what I'm dealing with and I know how to protect her from herself."

"That all maybe true Sir but when those babies are born can you protect them from her."

"She won't hurt them, Sloan would never do that."

"But she almost succeeded in it almost a day ago."

"I don't have time for this get me her discharge papers so I can take her home."

Dino was almost shouting at this point the doctor huffed and walked away from Dino. He ran his hands through his hair it looked like he had been doing that for a while now.

"Dino,"

My voice was barely loud enough for him to hear me. His head snapped up to turn to me he had a sad and hurtful look on his face. I knew this look all too well it was the same one he gave me every time this happened. He let out a breath and walked into my room I was sitting up by now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was your emergency contact. Why didn't you tell me Sloan, why did you do this?"

"I wasn't ready to tell you."

"But you were ready to end your life and the life of my, our children."

"Dino I wasn't thinking when I did this."

"No of course not, because you never are when these things happen Sloan. I could have really lost all three of you do you know that. You almost really did it this time."

Now he was shouting and it was at me, I started crying again.

'Damn it why is it always with this crying shit.'

"Stop yelling at me."

I said through tears, he calmed down a bit and again ran his hands through his hair.

"Hey, don't cry. Baby please don't cry you know I'm a sucker for it."

He came closer to me as I put my face in my hands to try and stop the tears but that kept coming. I felt him kiss the side of my head and he spoke gently.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I was just really, really scared that I was going to lose you. I can't lose you Sloan, not now, not ever. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were truly gone."

He moved away from me and I heard him pull up a chair closer to my bed. My tears slowed and I lifted my head form my hands.

"What time is it?"

"Hm, around four in the morning if I'm correct."

"Dino, my appointment was yesterday at about one. How long have you been here?"

"Thirteen hours."

I was shocked to hear that he had been here just about the whole time. No wonder he looked like crap right now. I bet he hadn't slept at all while being here.

"When can I leave?"

"Soon I hope, I'm trying to get this doctor to release you. He doesn't think I can take care of you, but this isn't my first rodeo. And I know you're better off being with me than anywhere else."

Just then the doctor walked in with some papers in his hands.

"Miss Amoretti, you are awake?"

"Yes,"

He looked to Dino who was glaring at him.

"Mr. Cavallone I just need you to sign these papers and then you may take Miss Amoretti home. I am going to check on your babies before you leave. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes."

While Dino was looking over the papers the doctor removed the weird contraption from my belly and turned on the ultra sound machine to get a look at my babies.

"There you both are safe and sound. They are no longer under any stress from the incident."

He turned to speak with Dino.

"She will need to come in for bi-weekly mental evaluations. And I assume you have an in house doctor that can monitor her health and that of the babies."

"That will not be a problem."

"Mr. Cavallone I want you to know that I do know exactly who you are. You are the Mafia Bass of the Chiavarone Famiglia, and if something happens to this woman and her babies while they are in your care. I will have you put away for a very long time, do I make myself clear Sir?"

"Yes, very."

"Good. Miss Amoretti if you have any questions or need something please do not hesitate to call me here at the hospital at any time. If I am not here my nurses will be instructed to give you my home number and you can reach me there."

"Thank you I'll be sure to remember that."

"Okay, once you are dressed you are free to go."

The doctor left, this time closing the door fully behind him.

"Will you help me?"

I asked Dino, he got up and helped out of the bed and to the bathroom. He would not let me shut the door and out of habit he stood right outside it to make sure I didn't do anything. It didn't take me long to get dressed and we left the hospital all together. Dino already had a car waiting for us when we got outside. He opened the door for me to get in and followed after me. The ride to his mansion was silent and I was great full for that, I didn't want to talk anymore tonight. When we were inside his home he finally spoke.

"I had all of your things moved out of that apartment and brought here. I know this is not what you wanted and you can yell at me about it later. But for now can we just go to bed and not think about this anymore."

"Okay,"

"Really, you're not going to try and argue with me about even a little?"

"No, I think it's time I let you do what you think is best for me. But don't let it go to your head Blondie, because when I do feel ready to talk about you uprooting my life and home you better be prepared for it."

"Believe me my love I will be. Now let's get you and those babies to bed."

We walked up to his bedroom, he had his arms around me the whole time. Even while we slept he wouldn't let go. I loved this man with all of my being and I know he loves me too. I shouldn't have tried to hide this from him and just been straight up about the whole situation. Laying there in his arms I let all those feelings I had for the past three months go. I was right where I should be now, here with him and our babies. Hopefully things would continue to stay this good forever.

_**I did it, I updated the same story twice within a few hours. And it's three in the morning so I'm going to bed. I hope this was to everyone's liking, and just be warned the drama isn't over. They do not have a perfect relationship and they still have a long, long way to go before this is considered a happy and peaceful relationship. Anyways I am going to sleep for a few hours and then try to finish the chapter I have for 'Not Alone' so I can update sometime by tomorrow. –itachiluv89**_


	6. Chapter 6

**If Its Worth Saving Me**

I wish I could things were good and perfect for Dino and I. But that's not exactly how things are, that's not how we are. I'm six months pregnant now and will be on bed rest till I have the babies. Two weeks ago I noticed some bleeding and was having pains in my uterus. So Dino rushed me to the hospital. Because of my size the babies which turned out to be boys could not get enough room. And were trying to come out way too soon.

At the moment I was in the room that would be for my sons, the furniture Dino and I had picked out came in. the movers were paid extra to put it all together and move things around to how I wanted it to be. The men were very nice and made small talk with me as they worked. Though I did feel as if they were nervous with the guys Dino had always following me when I left our room. Dino would be with me but he had some business with the Vongola so I relied more on my guards, I guess you can call them that, do help me with preparing the nursery.

Another down fall to being bedridden was that I had to take time away from my job. I still took pictures around the mansion, but I was missing being out and about. This was boring I spend all day in that room and when I do leave it I am followed around by these two guys. They hovered over me almost more than Dino did. But I guess it was because they were much older and already had children of their own.

As I am sitting here I gave a yawn.

"My lady are you feeling tired?"

"A little."

"If you like we can walk you back to your room and finish the rest of things here for you."

"Sure,"

I didn't try to argue because in the end I would be sent to my room by them. Slowly I got up while holding my very big belly. They tried to help me but I pushed away their helpful hands.

"I can do somethings on my own."

I said somewhat harshly, I know they were told to help me in anyway but I didn't need them to treat me like a child. They both backed off but stayed close the whole way to my room. Once there I did allow them to help me into the bed and take my shoes off.

"Thank you,"

I said, both men walked out of the room. The only good thing about them always being around was that they did know how I wanted my children's room to look. When Dino's decorator came to the mansion to design their room, Dante and Marco my two guards, were there as well. So I had no fear that things would get done properly.

I might have laid in bed for about an hour till I felt the other side dip from the weight of another person.

"Did you go look at the room yet?"

I asked the blond man who was holding me.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"I want to see it."

"Okay,"

I began to get up from the bed with Dino's help, this was one of the few things I accepted the help of others with. And instead of putting my shoes back on I slipped on my slippers that laid right at the bed waiting for me.

'One of them must have come back and left them here for me.'

"Are you ready Sloan?"

"Yes I'm coming."

I waddled more then walked to the door where Dino waited with his hand out for me to hold. I took hold of his hand and we walked down the hall together. The nursery wasn't far from our room, I wanted the babies to be as close as possible to me. As is for the first three months they would stay in our room with us. I would have wanted them in there for longer but Dino said they would eventually have to get used to their own room.

"I still think they should stay in our room longer."

Dino face palmed and dragged his hand down.

"I thought we were over this already? They need to learn to stay in their own room Sloan. Ah and before I forget you have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with your psychiatrist."

"I don't like her, she makes me seem like a bad person. She wants to medicate me after I have the babies, but if I do that then I can't breast feed them."

"Do you want me to talk to her about what we have planned? I mean you haven't had any kind of episode since you moved in. maybe she can give you a low dose, one that would be safe to breast feed with."

"Will you be there with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah I don't have anything planned so it should be fine for me to spend the whole day with you."

We stopped in front of the door to the nursery, Dino put his hand on the door knob.

"Are you ready to see this?"

"Yes,"

He opened the door slowly as it opened more my smile that I hadn't realized was there got bigger. Finally I saw the inside, it was perfect just how I wanted. They even put up the leaders for their names over each crib. I walked into the room and stood in the middle so I could take it all in. Dino came up behind me and put his arms around my middle, he lightly rubbed the sides of my giant belly.

"Just three more months till they are here in our arms. And we can bring them to this beautiful room that you designed for them. Woah, one of them kicked my hand."

"They must like you."

"I would hope so. Hello in there this is your Papa and I can't wait to see you both. Uhm they can hear me right?"

"Yes they hear you."

"I know I should have asked this before but when we have sex, can they feel that?"

"No, they can't feel that."

"Oh good, that would be kind of embarrassing."

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck to bring him closer to me, well as close as I can get with my belly between us. I leaned up and kissed, my hands made their way to the side of his face then trailed down his chest. We stayed that way for a few minutes till my hands went lower. Dino pulled away slightly and looked down at me.

"Sloan what are you doing?"

He asked, I didn't say anything. I continued to undo his pants and push them down. Being pregnant made me want to have sex more then normal, Dino never complained before so I didn't see why he should now.

"You can't be saying you don't want this, because it seems to me that you want it just as much as I do."

"Of course I want you, but not in here. Let's go back to our room."

He whispered into my ear as he lead me out of the nursery and back to our room. We spent the rest of the day there, in our bed not bothering to leave it. That was till I got hungry, than I made him go down into the kitchen to get me some food. After we ate I started to fall asleep again, being pregnant with twins took more energy from me then I thought it would. I really wasn't looking forward to the next day. Mostly because I had to see that stupid doctor, who I was so sure hated me because of my issues and the fact that I was about to have two perfect little beings to take of care of. So no I was not looking forward to the next day, but I had agreed to comply with my doctor's orders. And in all honesty I only had myself to blame. If only I had just told Dino from the beginning I would be in this mess and wouldn't have to see that stupid doctor tomorrow. But what's done is done and I would be lying if I said I was over the things that happened. I just want to get better for my boys and for Dino, my family needed to become more important to me. And for that to happen I needed to get better, I had to see this doctor once a week till they would be a year old. I knew they wouldn't take my boys away from me because Dino would never let that happen. But I also knew they would put me in a hospital for a good while before I was allowed to be alone with my boys.

I finally fell into a deep sleep my body was relaxing and resting, getting ready for a new day to start.


End file.
